The Right Place
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Silvanus has grown up being unnoticed, but now that he's at Hogwarts, he's found somewhere he belongs. For Unnoticed characters challenge and Song Fic Boot Camp. Silvanus.


**_Written for Loki God of Trickery's Unnoticed characters challenge_ with the character Silvanus Kettleburn**

**Written for UnicornandRainbows2009's Song Fic Boot Camp using the song "A Place In This World - Taylor Swift"**

* * *

**The Right Place**

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Within seconds, the silent Hall had erupted into applause as Silvanus Kettleburn made his way to the Hufflepuff table. He was joining two other first years – a girl and a boy – and was slapped on the back numerous times by older students.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," one said and Silvanus saw a shiny badge attached to his robes marked with a 'P'.

"Thanks," the eleven year old replied, his eyes wide with excitement.

_Hufflepuff_. He'd always known he'd be a Hufflepuff. He wasn't bright like his mother and he wasn't cunning like his father. And he certainly wasn't as brave as his great uncle. No, he was Silvanus – the most reckless and senseless of the Kettleburns. Hufflepuff was the perfect place for him. It was where he belonged.

"Hi, I'm Pomona." A short, chubby girl stuck out her hand for him to take, distracting him from his thoughts. The Great Hall had fallen silent again as the next student had made her way to the front to be Sorted.

Silvanus leaned closer to the girl beside him. "Silvanus," he whispered. "It's nice to meet you."

Pomona gave a wide grin. "Likewise."

After the Sorting had ended and everyone was at their respective tables, Silvanus began to finally take in his surroundings. By the end, he had been joined by five more first years, all as relieved as each other to be where they were. _Was anyone ever disappointed to be placed in Hufflepuff?_ he found himself wondering. He had watched the crushed look on one boy's face as the Sorting Hat and pronounced him a Ravenclaw. That boy had grudgingly walked over to the table, giving a longing look to the Slytherins in the process.

Silvanus hadn't seen a single Hufflepuff do anything but smile.

The Headmaster, Professor Dippet, went through the rules of the school with the new students and then a feast appeared in front of them. In all Silvanus' years at Hogwarts, this would always remain one of his favourite memories. He was sitting with his second family. He was sharing stories with them, learning about their families, their interests. Even amongst the fifth years, Silvanus' tale of how he had wrestled a baby Hippogriff at the age of nine had their faces turned to him with open mouths.

So, he might have exaggerated the finer details a little, such as the Hippogriff actually being a cat, but they were listening to him. Being the youngest of five children by twenty years, no one ever listened to Silvanus. None of his Ravenclaw siblings had time for their careless, younger brother.

His first weeks spent at Hogwarts went nothing to how he had imagined. His mother and father had told him stories of learning spells he would carry with him until he died, of feasts in the Great Hall and of all the lifelong friends he would make there.

Well, none of that happened. He certainly hadn't remembered a single spell he had been taught, the feasts weren't all that spectacular and he had only made acquaintances, not friends.

But Silvanus was still relatively happy. He had found somewhere he could call home; somewhere where he belonged. It was good enough for him.

"What do you want to do once you leave school?" Pomona asked him as the two of them made their way to the Herbology greenhouses at the beginning of February. Over the months Silvanus had spent at Hogwarts, she had probably become his closest friend. By default, more than anything. Silvanus preferred his own company; she thought that meant he was lonely. She had taken to tailing him everywhere he went to make sure he wasn't friendless.

"I don't know," Silvanus answered. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I'd like to travel the world," Pomona continued. "You know, see what other places have to offer. Did you know there are other schools around? There's one in France. It would be cool to go and see what it's like, don't you think?"

Silvanus shrugged, dumping his books onto the table of the greenhouse classroom. "I guess." He did enjoy the outdoors. Travelling was in his family. His two eldest sisters were living in other countries right now.

It turned out, however, that neither of them would travel very far. In fact, both of them stayed firmly put, hardly leaving Hogwarts. It wasn't until Silvanus exited the Great Hall for the final time when he was eighteen years old did it really occur to him how much he loved the school. It had become his home for seven years – more of a home than his real home – and he felt sad to say goodbye to it. So, exactly six weeks later, he went back.

"What can I do for you, Mr Kettleburn?" Albus Dumbledore – the new headmaster – asked. His expression remained impassive. He looked neither pleased, nor unhappy to see him.

"I'd like to apply for a teaching position," Silvanus said uncertainly. Was he the right material to become a teacher? He was only eighteen. The rest of the teachers at Hogwarts were much older than that.

Dumbledore gave a pleasant smile. "Well, Silvanus, it just so happens that Professor Hodgehead – the Care of Magical Creatures professor – has announced her retirement and I was just in the process of searching for a new teacher."

Silvanus' eyes widened. But, Care of Magical Creatures was his best subject!

"So far, I have one other applicant, Silvanus, but would you like to apply?"

Silvanus nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir!" he said.

Dumbledore smiled once more. "Excellent. I shall expect your application within two day's time." He got to his feet and extended a hand. Silvanus accepted it.

"Thank you, Professor," he said.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "As you are a potential future teacher here, Silvanus, I think it is right that you address me by my given name," he said.

"Okay... Albus." It felt strange. He'd always been Professor Dumbledore.

Once he left Dumbledore's office, Silvanus went straight home and worked on his application. It was easier than he had expected it to be. He'd excelled at the subject since third year. He'd never got anything lower than Exceeds Expectation in his OWL and NEWT years. He was the perfect candidate.

_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am applying for the vacant position as teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures subject at Hogwarts. I believe I am the right choice for this job as my results from my years studying this subject are nothing to be ashamed of. _

_I have a strong and wide knowledge of all magical creatures and have thoroughly studied the books written by Newt Scamander and made notes on his research. _

_Over my years spent at Hogwarts as a student, I have gotten to know many of the current teachers very well and have participated enthusiastically in their classes. I have been a good a student and I believe you will find I will make an excellent teacher._

_I thank you for your consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Silvanus Kettleburn_

He read over the letter once. Twice. Three times. He was happy with it. But would it convince Professor Dumbledore?

The days following went by very slowly. Summer had come to the northern tip of England, but there was little sunshine. Upon finishing Hogwarts, Silvanus had left his family home and was now living in a small, run-down flat in Berwick-upon-Tweed.

On the ninth day, he woke to a tawny owl sitting on his window sill. It had a letter with the Hogwarts seal attached to its leg. It tapped impatiently at the window.

After opening the window, Silvanus' trembling hands detached the letter and he held his breath as he unfolded the parchment. This was it.

_To Mr Silvanus Kettleburn,_

_I am pleased to inform you that after much deliberation I have appointed you professor of the Care of Magical Creatures subject at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_This is a formal letter to inform you that you will commence your post at the start of the new school year – September 1st. Please be available by this time so you are able to commence your classes effectively immediately._

_It will be a pleasure to teach with you, Professor._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy Lemon Drops_

Silvanus could have jumped for joy. He – Silvanus Kettleburn – was going to be a _teacher_ at Hogwarts. _Him!_

Excitement overwhelmed him; a goofy smile formed on his lips.

He was going to be a teacher!

The months drew on very slowly after Dumbledore's letter arrived. Silvanus found it easier to busy himself by working part time in Flourish and Blotts over the summer. It was far from an interesting job, but it gave him gold he would not have otherwise.

On August twenty-ninth, Silvanus left the book store and Floo'd to Hogwarts. He landed clumsily in the headmaster's office, where Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Pro – Albus," he said, extending a hand.

Dumbledore took it and smiled graciously. "It is good to have you back, Silvanus," he said.

"It's good to _be_ back," Silvanus replied. He looked around the room, taking in the many portraits of past headmasters and the old walls that had been his home for seven years and would be once more.

He had missed this place. He had longed for it every summer spent in his mother and father's home. He had desired the welcoming fireplace the Hufflepuff common room contained, or the smell of fresh pine every December.

He'd always felt more at home within these walls and now that he was back, he knew he would never have to leave. Not if he didn't want to.

"Shall I show you to your quarters?" Dumbledore asked. It was when he smiled that Silvanus noticed the first signs of ageing on the man's face.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, picking his trunk up off the floor and following the headmaster from the office. He also smiled. "It's great to be home."

* * *

_**This was roughly based on the song by Taylor Swift, which I actually didn't know. I actually wanted to write a fic between Silvanus and his wife, but when I researched him on Harry Potter Wiki it said he was never married, so I changed my path of action. It also never told me the year he was born in, so I just guessed. I hope I did alright with this. Your reviews would be muchly appreciated.**_

_**Also, I still have three open spots on my 'year of gifting' (located on my profile). If you would like a fic written for you, please have a look at what needs to be done (information on profile) and then send me a PM with your favourite pairings, prompts, ect. I'm accepting anybody!**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
